1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification code determining apparatus for use in a transaction processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an identification code determining apparatus which provides an improved manner of determining validity of an identification code entered by a customer in a transaction processing apparatus for making a transaction which is processing by using a record medium storing customer identifying information such as the identification code.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a transaction processing apparatus has been proposed to perform different kinds of transaction processings by using a record medium, such as a magnetic card, in which identifying information is recorded. Examples of such transaction processing includes automatic cash dispensers, electronic cash registers capable of settling accounts by credit cards, POS (point of sale) system used in gas stations which can supply gas by using a magnetic card, and the like. In case that a transaction is made in such transaction processing apparatus the customer must present a magnetically encoded card at the time of the transaction and enter an identification code, which is known by only the customer.
In a conventional transaction processing apparatus, in case that the identification code is erroneously entered a predetermined number of times, for example three times, the magnetic card is retained in the apparatus or returned to the customer without any processing, and thereafter further entry of identification code is prohibited.
However, a transaction processing apparatus of the type which retains the magnetic card therein when the number of erroneous entries of the identification code reaches a predetermined number has a drawback in that authorized personnel must determine the validity of the magnetic card and returns same to the user if the user is the proper owner of the magnetic card. The processing by a clerk in charge is complicated and thus the customer must be kept waiting for a longer time. Further, in the another type of a transaction processing apparatus wherein the magnetic card is returned to the customer when erroneous entries of the identification code are repeated a predetermined number of times, there is a problem in that since the magnetic card is returned to the user even if the card is stolen card, an unauthorized person using the stolen card tries to repeat entry of identification code many times so as to find out a correct identification code.